


Water in Mouth

by retts



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Community: norsekink, Incest, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt from norsekink: shower!sex</p><p> </p><p><i>Steam curls from the hot stones. It is stifling after the open air of the battlefield and yet Loki breathes in deeply, clearing his sinuses of the cloying stench of his enemies' blood.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Water in Mouth

Steam curls from the hot stones. It is stifling after the open air of the battlefield and yet Loki breathes in deeply, clearing his sinuses of the cloying stench of his enemies' blood. Distasteful smell. He can live without it, gladly. He walks noiselessly to the edge of the bathing pool where the steam is most thick. Loki's skin is becoming slick with sweat and his head, so noisy with thoughts and plans and schemes, is quiet for once. It is hard to think with smoke between his ears.

Already the memories of battle are far, far away.

However, for one person, no distance is enough. Battle lives under Thor's skin. It seethes within him constantly, making his muscles contract with the need to spring into action and wield his fearsome hammer the only way he can. As it is, with most of their enemy dead and the rest sent home to lick their wounds, Thor is at a loss. He longs to fight and feel that addictive thrill rushing through him. He is vulnerable now outside of the battlefield where he is not able to unleash all that wild and dangerous energy. _Delicious_ , Loki thinks as his hooded gaze sweeps over his brother who stands in the middle of the bath with his fingers buried in his long wet hair. Thor trembles like the ground he so thoughtlessly breaks with Mjolnir. A similar shiver runs up Loki's spine and arousal makes it even harder to draw breath in this hot, hot, hot room.

"I've told you many times to leave me be," comes Thor's dark voice from somewhere under all that hair.

Loki gives a satisfied sigh. There is a reason Thor bathes alone after battle, why the rest of the warriors avoid him when he is in this half-caught state.

"Yes, but I do so worry about you, brother," says Loki in his soft way, always layered with hidden meaning, other words unsaid. He climbs into the pool and slowly approaches his brother. To another, Loki's movements might seem just as cautious as everyone else's, but in truth Loki is at his most reckless when it comes to Thor.

Thor lifts his head to stare at Loki through his fringe. His eyes are violent, his face cast in shadow from his hair. This Thor is far removed from his cocky, irritating but still irritatingly likable self. This Thor is lethal, mad, vicious. Like this, he looks like a god of chaos.

Loki keeps his voice steady, calm, all the while he is shaking with anticipation inside. "Come now, look how filthy you are. Has your rage finally addled your brain that you cannot clean yourself? Here, brother, let me -- " His raised hand is quickly caught in Thor's punishing grip. He blinks up at his brother, a smile hidden in the placid set of his lips. He pitches his voice to one of concern: "Thor, what are you doing?"

A rumble sounds in Thor's chest and he moves forward, crowding Loki against the edge of the pool, water swirling round their hips. "Loki," says Thor as he tightens his hold, "caught in my trap."

Loki wants to laugh. The pain is exhilarating. Instead, he breathes out, "Yes, Thor."

"I do not believe your crafty tongue," snarls Thor, anger lighting his eyes. " _Trickster_ we call you."

Loki savours the contradicting hurt and satisfaction he feels. This Thor he can almost be equal with. "I am forever in your service, brother. You know that."

All the air leaves Loki's lungs as Thor's fingers plunge into the water to curl round Loki's erection. He arches into the touch, head thrown back, mouth open in pleasure. Loki doesn't try to hide his enjoyment, when any other time he would to try and drive Thor mad.

Thor noses into Loki's exposed neck like an animal, rubbing his rough cheek against the soft, pale skin with streaks of black hair clinging there. He doesn't bother with kisses, but uses his teeth to leave red angry marks. Loki makes a needy sort of noise, thrusting into Thor's fist made slick by the perfumed water. He closes his eyes, revels. His thin chest rises and falls in swift, shallow breaths. He can hardly breathe. His senses are centred on where Thor holds him. This is Loki's battlefield.

"Loki my brother," murmurs Thor in that same dark tone, rubbing his own cock against Loki's thigh, "Loki my wily brother."

Deciding that he has been passive enough, Loki boldly reaches up to grip Thor's hair. Thor looks down at him, eyes stormy with violence and death morphed into physical lust. “Fuck me,” Loki says, softening the command by turning it into a purr. He undulates in the water, mimicking the tiny waves cresting the surface, and curls a leg around Thor’s hip. “Use me, brother. It isn’t healthy to keep all of that battle lust inside of you. Have I not told you that before?”

Thor growls, “I will not be able to control myself.”

Loki pulls Thor’s head down by his hair, whispering the words into the kiss, “You’ve never been one for self-control, Thor. Why start now?”

With a barking laugh, Thor seizes Loki’s lips in a blistering kiss. Bruising his mouth. Stealing his breath. Creating more fog in his head. Yes, yes, Loki exults as he invades Thor’s mouth, rubs their tongues together until even their groans are cut off. _Don’t make me think, Thor. Thor. Thor._

Thor's other hand clamps down on Loki's hip, leaving finger-bruises that will heal all too quickly. Thor drags his teeth down Loki's neck, bites his shoulder, at both his pert nipples. Loki cries like a wanton slave, yanking Thor's hair because he can, knowing Thor will -- _yes, oh there,_ hasten his pace on Loki's cock, pinch the tender skin of his belly.

Opening his eyes, Loki can hardly see his brother. Thor is a blur above him, wrapped in steam, and Loki releases his grip on Thor's hair to map out the strong muscles of his chest and abdomen, his sturdy arms, his cock. Loki takes a deep breath, can't, and let the breathlessness heighten his pleasure.

"I want to fuck you," Thor whispers into Loki's ear. Long, thick fingers dip behind Loki's balls, probing the tiny crease until Loki's legs fall wide apart. "No," and Thor manoeuvres Loki none too gently until he is lying face-first on the scorching stones, the edge digging uncomfortably into Loki's stomach. "You will have me, brother, any way I want."

Loki closes his eyes. Anticipates. He says nothing, lets Thor hear whatever answer he wants. The two fingers gently touching him now dig inside without warning, and gods does it hurt. Loki bites his forearm to keep from shouting. He forces his body to relax. This is what Thor wants. The pain of battle turned into the pain of fucking. Well, Loki will not become one of those defeated bodies strewn on the ground. He can handle pain. He enjoys it, in fact, especially when the fingers brush the sweet thing within him that mellows the pain. Turns the sensation into something completely new, carnal.

"Look at you," Thor's voice rumbles from where he is pressed close to Loki's back, "so very keen for my fucking. Tell me, brother, where is your sharp tongue now? Has your clever brain forgotten how to form a witty retort?" Thor twists his fingers deeper, rougher, and a moan tumbles out of Loki's mouth. "I think I prefer you this way, Loki." Thor chuckles, sounding decidedly amused. And cruel. Something burns in his chest, arousal or humiliation, and Loki bucks into the invasion.

When Thor finally fucks him, it is sudden and deep and full. It is also agony. Loki bites through skin, tastes blood, and moans loudly. "Brother," he cries, shamed, aroused, wanting more. Thor weaves Loki's wet hair round his fingers, pulls back as if he is pulling on the reins of his steed. Thor licks away the blood on Loki's mouth, sweeps his tongue inside, then bites down on the cut. Loki shudders, fingers scratching the floor.

"Is this what you want, brother?" Thor asks heatedly, withdrawing his hips only to thrust inside once more, rocking Loki's tense body. "To be treated in such a way? Is this why you trick everyone around you?"

Loki can't say yes because there is no more air in his lungs. The burn of Thor's cock inside of him wrecks his mind as it wrecks his body. Ruins him from everything good and gentle. This Thor is his and his only. No one dares to touch Thor when he can flay you open. No one but Loki, Trickster God, God of Chaos, God of Fire and Fuck and Fuckery.

"You madden me, brother," rages Thor, lowering his head to bite Loki's shoulder again. "I seek you, yet you keep me at a distance. I order you away, yet you come to me. Your body tempts me. Your tongue crosses me. Your mind astounds me. Brother -- Loki -- what sorcery have you cast on me?"

" _Thor_ ," is all Loki is capable of saying, but he can hear perfectly. He hoards Thor's words greedily to himself, lodges it there in his chest where it might be safe. He will never give them back.

Thor's powerful body holds him down, all but crushing him, and Loki allows it all. He spreads his legs even farther apart, tilts his arse up as an offering. The water splashes as if in a storm, spilling out onto the stones, filling his mouth, steam hissing in the air. Soon Loki forgets where he ends and Thor begins. There is only pain and pleasure and heat. Thor's words, too, muttered grudgingly into the slick skin of Loki's nape.

And then, and then, when honeyed oblivion comes, Loki gladly sinks into the darkness knowing that he has brought Thor down with him, no matter how momentary.

**Author's Note:**

> I've forgotten the exact prompt (lost the link to it) but I was posting with my LJ username, anyway. So. :)


End file.
